Call me maybe
by MaayUchihaa
Summary: Hola soy Wendy y estoy obsesionada con mi vecino Craig que hago todo lo posible para poder hablarle...pero que diablos! Lo sé mal summary u.u pero es StanxCraig! *3*


**Cap 1. Call me maybe**

* * *

No podía evitar el mirarlo cada mañana…era tan estúpidamente sexy!

Como cada mañana me la pasaba viendo por la ventana que daba una vista hacia el jardín de la casa de al lado en donde vivía un muy sexy azabache.

Si tenía una obsesión hacia mi vecino, y como cada mañana él salía a podar su jardín en una playera de manga corta y unos jeans.

Y hoy no era la excepción…había dejado mi lectura para verlo a él.

-Oh por dios- mis mejillas se sonrojaron mientras me aviento aire con una de las novelas, no podía creerlo se estaba quitando la camisa! Dejando ver sus bien "muy bien" formados pectorales, como podía existir una persona tan sexy! ; en eso él voltea hacia mi ventana mientras yo rápidamente me escondo- No puedo creerlo casi me ve.

Había pasado el tiempo mientras yo seguía con la misma rutina y lo peor es que no me atrevía a hablarle!

Estaba leyendo una novela mientras escucho el timbre de la casa, ya sabía quién era así que rápido fui a abrirle, apenas lo vi lo agarre de la mano y lo lleve a la ventana donde mi vecino estaba podando el césped.

-Stan ya no puedo, quiero hablarle pero no puedo- caigo en el sillón mientras suspiro frustada, el voltea a verme y noto como esta ¿sonrojado?, no no creo debe ser mi imaginación.

-Y si lo seduces, vamos Wendy eres bonita hasta yo caí en tus encantos- es verdad, Stan y yo fuimos novios desde la primaria hasta que pasamos a la preparatoria en donde nos dimos cuenta que no funcionaba y seguimos siendo amigos…mejores amigos la verdad.

-Tienes razón- Nunca me caractericé por ser una persona tímida sino todo lo contrario era una persona decidida y segura de mi misma, así que voy a mi armario y saco un short de mezclilla y un top, voy al baño a cambiarme, luego agarro unas cubetas y una esponja, Stan solo me mira extrañado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Wendy?- me pregunta con un poco de temor ya que sabe como soy cuando me decido por algo.

-Lavare tu carro- le digo ya casi en la puerta de mi casa.

-Y eso por qué?- me dice extrañado.

-A esta hora el sale a lavar su carro, así que lo seduciré mientras lavo el tuyo- Stan solo se me quedo mirando, yo salgo por la puerta no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Stan.

Y tal como lo deduje "para que me hago sabía exactamente que él estaría ahí" él estaba limpiando su carro, así que empecé a limpiar el carro de Stan mientras hacía poses sexys y "disimuladamente" volteaba a verlo, pero él estaba concentrado arreglando el motor del auto.

Pero no me daría por vencida, sino me dejo de llamar Wendy Testaburger ; así que sigo limpiando el carro haciendo de todo para llamar su atención, hasta que volteo a verme, yo me puse nerviosa y me resbale con el jabón, cerré los ojos y así sentir el golpe pero este no llego, sino que sentí como unos brazos me tomaban, abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que estaba a centímetros de la cara de él, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado- oh por dios su voz es tan varonil, y su sonrisa de lado, "creo que me desmayare"; no pude decir nada me quedé embobada viéndolo así que solo asentí con la cabeza mientras él se separa de mí – Y tienes una forma muy peculiar de lavar tu carro- sonríe divertido.

Yo solo sentí que me moría de la vergüenza- Jejeje no es mi carro es el auto de mi amigo Stan pero tenía ganas de lavarlo- por dios que tonta me escuché- y sobre las poses em em …- trágame tierra!

-Jajaja no te preocupes solo ten más cuidado- su risa era tan sensual- por cierto me llamo Craig y como creo que sabrás soy tu vecino- dice mientras me tiende la mano – Mucho gusto mi nombre es Wendy- estrechando su mano y mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

Así él decidió ayudarme mientras hablabamos y nos conocíamos un poco. Hasta que se hacía casi de noche sin darnos cuenta (quien se daría cuenta del tiempo cuando platicas con un tipo sexy como Craig *3* jajaja perdón tenía que decirlo u.u).

-Lo siento Wendy tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer- dice mientras llevaba las cubetas hacia la puerta de mi casa.

-Aww enserio- digo mientras hago un puchero, la verdad no quería que se fuera era muy agradable, era el hombre perfecto!

-Sí, hablamos en otra ocasión Wendy- lo acompaño hasta la banqueta, en donde él solo se despide con una sonrisa y camina hacia su casa, diablos y ahora como le hago para volverle a hablar…ya se.

-Espera Craig!- le grito antes de que él entrara a su casa, él voltea a verme y voy hacia él- Te gustaría escucharme cantar?- sonrió, si la banda era la excusa perfecta para volverlo a ver.

-Cantas?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro, tengo una banda junto con algunos amigos, y mañana ensayamos en la cochera, te gustaría ir?- el chico sonríe y me emociono al suponer la respuesta.

- Por supuesto – Brinco de emoción en mi interior- ¿Cómo a qué hora?

-Te parece bien a las 8? Ya que los chicos llegan como a esa hora- no puedo dejar de sonreír, o my god esto es genial!

-Perfecto- como me dan ganas de besar esos labios, Craig será mío.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos- le digo y luego beso su mejilla, y me voy hacia mi casa, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso.

Al entrar veo a Stan en el sillón mirando el televisor, yo solo llego lo abrazo y grito de emoción.

-Jajaja por lo que veo te fue bien- dice Stan sonriéndome, yo solo asiento y me siento en un sillón frente de él.

- Por dios Stan aparte de sexy es tan caballeroso y sensual!- le digo emocionada, la verdad no puedo ocultar mi emoción

-Jajajaja supongo que se intercambiaron teléfonos- diablos se me olvido! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar eso?.

-No que tonta soy pero mañana le daré mi teléfono- Stan me mira extrañado- Jajaja lo invité a que me escuchara cantar así que le avisas a los otros! Tengo que verme perfecta

-Jajaja okey okey, bueno me voy se hace tarde- me da un beso en la mejilla y yo lo acompaño hasta la puerta, antes de que se fuera no puedo evitar abrazarlo- y eso?

-Muchas gracias por todo Stan eres mi mejor amigo!- cuando me separo del abrazo veo sus ojos tristes, porque será? Pero él solo sonrió y estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando Stan ya había cerrado la puerta…decidí que luego le preguntaba ahora solo podía pensar en Craig.

Y así llegó el día siguiente, desde muy temprano estaba decidiendo que ropa usaría, Stan llego un poco más temprano que los otros chicos y lo utilicé para que me diera su opinión de cómo me veía.

Me decidí por una blusa suelta que dejaba ver mis hombros y parte de la espalda, una falda que me llegaba antes de las rodillas y unos tacones, el cabello decidí dejármelo suelto, según Stan me veía bien; y yo no podía estar más nerviosa.

Los chicos llegaron como a eso de las 7, Kenny y Kyle empezaron a practicar con sus instrumentos en la cochera mientras que yo hablaba con Stan, ya a las 8 Kyle me avisó que mi vecino estaba aquí, Stan solo me sonrió para que me tranquilizara y me tomó de la mano, yo solo le sonreí , me alejé de él y fui hacia el micrófono mientras Stan se ponía el bajo, Kenny estaba en batería y Kyle en el teclado; mire a enfrente y vi a mi sexy vecino mirando con una sonrisa y eso hizo que diera la señal para que empezáramos a cantar.

_Hey, I just met you,__  
__and this is crazy,__  
__but here's my number,__  
__so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,__  
__try to chase me,__  
__but here's my number,__  
__so call me, maybe?_

Cuando canté ese pedazo de canción esperaba que se diera cuenta como estoy por él, Craig solo se mantenía sonriente escuchando hasta que acabé de cantar. Apenas acabé, me fui directo al capo del coche escribiendo en un papel mi número de teléfono dándole la espalda a los chicos, mientras Craig iba con Stan y lo felicitaba, cuando me di la vuelta me quede en shock al ver como Craig el chico de mis sueños le daba un papel a Stan el cual también estaba como yo, y Craig le guiñaba un ojo y hacía señas de "llámame" yéndose de ahí.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Hola!

Desde hace mucho que quería subir un fic pero no podía T.T (falta de imaginación) y hoy apesar de que debería de estar estudiando... se me ocurrió esta historia ¬¬ jajaja es que leí dos fics de esa canción, y me encantaron! aparte de que el video se me hizo muy gracioso y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue Craig y Stan *-* y espero para la próxima semana subir otro capitulo :) maybe D:

No se si se parece mucho al video o a las dos historias que leí, solo espero que no mucho o.o!

Aqui el link para que la escuchen mientras leen se lo recomiendo :) es pegajosa la canción :P /fWNaR-rxAic

Espero sus reviews! y Gracias por leer

:D


End file.
